Sweet Torture
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Musa and Riven plus a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs and a blindfold. ["I'm going to make you beg like you've never begged before," Riven whispered, bending to lick the shell of her ear.] Sequel to Punishment. Rated M. NEW CHAPTER: PART 2.
1. Sweet Torture

**Sequel to _Punishment,_ though it's not necessary to have read it. **

**Rated M for sexytimes.**

* * *

 **Sweet Torture**

Riven was going to pay. He was going to _beg._

Musa had already planned what she was going to do before they'd even gone up the front steps of their guesthouse. She hastily unlocked the door and shoved Riven inside, levelling him with a no-nonsense stare. "Upstairs now," she said.

Either Riven was looking forward to his punishment or was unnerved by the steel in her voice, but he made his way towards the staircase without a word. Musa followed him, unzipping her dress on the upstairs landing.

She grabbed Riven's suit jacket once they were inside the bedroom, impatiently removing it, and then doing the same to the rest of his clothes. Riven tried to remove her dress several times as she stripped him but every time she shoved his hands away.

"Come on," Riven complained. "This isn't fair."

Musa flung his boxers to the other side of the room and gave him a pointed look. "What you did to me in the carriage wasn't fair either. Now get on the bed."

It didn't seem as if Riven was willing to take any more orders. He stood his ground. "Make me."

Musa had anticipated his disobedience. Rising onto her tip toes, she pulled him into a fierce kiss, knowing just how to break his resolve. She nipped at his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth and at the same time, snuck her hand down to his arousal. The sexiest moan escaped his mouth, making goosebumps prickle on Musa's arms. Riven pulled her closer, putting his hand over hers, pacing her stroking. He pulled away from her mouth a moment later, needing air as the feel of her hand overwhelmed him.

Musa smirked. He was under her control now.

She wriggled out of Riven's grip and pushed him back till he fell backwards onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, resuming the torturous strokes of her hand against his arousal. Then taking her other hand, she took hold of his chin and made him face her. "Take my dress off," she whispered. Immediately Riven's hands came up to the straps but she backed away from his grasp. "Using only your teeth," she clarified.

She swore she saw his pupils dilate at her words. He ducked his head to her neck, dropping several kisses along its curve before taking a strap between his teeth and tugging on it. He matched the slow pace of her hand against him as he pulled the strap down her arm. Her exposed nipple rose to a peak upon meeting the air, beckoning Riven; he couldn't resist, ducking down to kiss it quickly and then pulling the other strap down.

Before he had a chance to admire Musa sitting bare before him, she shoved him onto his back and tied a strip of black cloth over his eyes. He moved to try and remove it but she caught his hands and cold metal encased his wrists. Handcuffs. As she secured the cuffs to the headboard, Riven realised that her revenge would be torture.

"I wish you could see yourself right now," Musa said, lightly running her fingers along the grooves of his abs. "You look cute."

Riven said nothing.

"Seriously," Musa giggled. "The fluffy handcuffs really suit you."

"I bet they'd look better on you."

"If that was your attempt at convincing me to remove them, I regret to tell you that it isn't happening." Musa leaned forward, dropping a quick kiss onto his cheek. "But you can decide how they look on me another time."

She shifted her weight, leaning to the side. She pulled open the bedside drawer and rummaged around long enough for Riven to tense up before pulling out what she was after. She settled across his hips again and took a moment to stare down at him, bound to the headboard, at her mercy awaiting his punishment just as she'd wanted him. He looked like a sculpture made of gold under the lamplight, his body all sharp angles and flat planes seeming carefully carved. She took the feather she'd pulled out of the bedside drawer and traced the strong lines of his body. Lightly. Purposefully. She started at the shadowed hollow of his collarbone, gliding the feather over his taut chest, then lower to the ridges of his abdomen, skimming his hipbones before retracing the path upwards.

Riven was taut as a bowstring, straining against the cuffs. Musa giggled in triumph and then outlined the shape of his lips with the tip of the feather. He groaned. She outlined his ear next and that had him drawing in his breath. She felt herself becoming wetter with every moan she drew from him.

Running the feather down the length of his nose, she traced his body for the third time. He thrashed on the bed, his hips bucking upwards. She loved that she could excite him to such an extent without actually touching him, that she could make him drop his guard, his resolute control. His vulnerability was reserved just for her and it made her heart swell.

She moved to his side and leaned down to kiss him, the tip of the feather swirling in his belly button. "Untie me," Riven whispered into the kiss but Musa just smiled.

"Just feel," she said. She moved the feather lower and trailed it down his arousal. She repeated the motion again and again, delighting in the way her name left his lips in a chocked whisper. Her mouth slanted over his as she began drawing patterns, simple shapes, against his length. She swallowed down his groans, beginning to feel light-headed with her own arousal.

Once she couldn't take it anymore, she stilled the feather in her hand and straddled him, desperate for some relief. She reached forward and freed one of Riven's wrists. "Hold this," she commanded, placing the feather in his hand. She didn't need to remind him that there would be consequences if he disobeyed.

With the feather firmly in his grip, Musa took hold of his wrist and guided the feather towards her body. She gasped, feeling the softness of it against her skin. She guided Riven's hand to trace the same path across her body as she had traced on his, from her collarbone to her hips. Everywhere the feather touched, bursts of tingles rayed out, dancing beneath her skin. Musa let her head fall back and moaned unrestrained. She was revealing in the sensation of not only the tingles but also of Riven's trembling hand, knowing it meant he was struggling to submit to her.

Tightening her grip on his wrist, she guided the feather between her legs, letting it caress her thighs first before moving to their apex. At the feel of the feather gliding between her folds, she dug her fingers into Riven's wrist and moaned; she heard Riven groan too and felt his body twitch under her.

"I want to look at you, Musa. I need to–" Riven pleaded, hating the blindfold over his eyes in that moment more than he had the entire night so far. He needed to see Musa's face twisted in pleasure, her body arching backwards, the light playing on her skin. He felt her grip loosen around his wrist but it wasn't to remove the blindfold he realised, his hope dissolving, but was only to pluck the feather from his hand.

Musa threw the feather aside and secured Riven's free hand back into the cuffs. He struggled wildly, protesting that he'd been punished enough but Musa wasn't done yet. She kissed her way down his body, her kisses becoming lighter and lighter; by the time she reached his arousal, her kisses were caresses of smoke against skin, barely noticeable. But Riven felt them still, the blindfold covering his eyes heightening his senses.

Musa smirked in satisfaction at the expression on his face as she positioned herself over his hips. His bottom lip was between his teeth and a line had formed between his brows as he struggled with his desire. Without warning, she sank down onto him. She heard his breath catch and the clink of metal as he tugged violently at the handcuffs. She tried to feel triumphant but all she could feel in that moment was pleasure so profound it almost felt like she felt nothing. She wanted to ride him hard, wanted to relieve herself, but more than that she wanted to hear him beg. So she focused, pushing through the numbing pleasure, and started moving in a slow rhythm above him.

"Musa–please–" Riven's words were choked, strained, and even with her superior hearing, Musa barely heard him, lost in a type of ecstasy she had never felt. They had made love languidly before but never this slowly. She lay down over him, pressing her chest against his, unable to keep upright. She could feel him in a way she had never felt him before, not just where they were joined but against her skin where she felt his body heat and goosebumps, his pounding pulse and tension. She could feel where his skin was rough from training and where it was soft and smooth like silk. She could feel the ridges of his muscles, every curve and line. She swore she could even feel his desire like a living thing pulsing through him.

The sound of Riven's pleading made her focus. "Please, Musa–faster–please–" He sounded desperate and half-angry. The muscles in his arms were bulging, stiff from pulling on the handcuffs. Musa raised her head to see that his hair had been thoroughly mused from thrashing against the pillows and that his bottom lip was bitten raw. She carefully righted herself over his hips and moved a little faster. Riven hissed in satisfaction but it soon became a hiss of disappointment when Musa slowed her pace again.

"Beg me, Riven," Musa said, her voice hoarse but still commanding.

"Please go faster, please," Riven choked. "I can't take it. I'm sorry about the carriage! Please, Muse!"

Musa relented a little at that, rotating her hips faster and faster. She bit her lip against the more familiar type of pleasure that coursed through her.

"Yes," Riven hissed, his head falling back. "Just like that–faster–"

"Actually," Musa panted, "I think I'll keep this pace for while."

"No–please–" Riven begged, voice strained. "This isn't fair–I can't even look at you–come on, Musa–please–"

"Use your imagination," Musa laughed, breathless, palming her own breasts as she rocked back and forth, keeping her pace unchanged as she listened to Riven's pleading. The fact that she'd managed to make him beg was nothing short of a miracle. His resolve was as hard as a brick wall; it was empowering knowing she could cause it to crumble.

She lost herself to the pleasure, rocking against him, knees braced either side of his hips. Moans escaped her, drowning Riven out. The haze that had clouded her mind earlier returned, though this time she became aware of herself, of the sensations shooting through her own body. Each sensation was like a musical note, twining together to make a melody that floated through her, gradually rising to a crescendo. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noticed that Riven's pleading had stopped. She didn't think anything of it but then suddenly she felt hands grip her waist and then she was being lifted off the bed and pushed against something hard.

Blinking away the fog, Musa found herself upright against the wall next to the bed, Riven's body pressed against her own. The fluffy handcuffs she'd restrained Riven with hung open from the bedpost. The black blindfold lay crumpled on the sheets. Bewildered and dazed, she turned to Riven. He was smirking.

"Surprised?" he said. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to get out of those cuffs with all my training?"

Musa was too astonished to speak.

"It was an oversight not to get magical cuffs," Riven said, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Although I do like that they're fluffy." He leaned in to kiss her and gently thrust up into her. Musa gasped against his lips. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he began to move, pressing her harder against the wall.

There were no more gentle thrusts; their love making was wild and hot. Riven set pace he'd been begging for and Musa wondered why she hadn't given in to him earlier. She was reduced to a mess of moans, gasps and whimpers. Her shoulder blades scraped against the wallpaper but she didn't care. Nothing mattered but the nearing crescendo she could feel rising inside her. She closed her eyes, letting her head drop down to Riven's shoulder.

"So close," she whimpered. Riven turned his head and took her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it the way he knew she liked.

The melody built, surging higher and higher…

"Don't stop," she cried, digging her nails into Riven's skin.

The crescendo came suddenly, resounding and powerful, and Musa was swept up in it, adrift in the waves of it pouring through her.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was tucked against Riven's side under the bedsheets. One of his hands rested on the swell of her hip and the other was playing with the handcuffs, swinging them around his fingers. She put an arm around him, hugging him closer to her.

Riven turned his head towards her, his eyes half-lidded with affection. "I enjoyed my punishment," he whispered, echoing the words she'd said to him in the carriage.

Musa smiled. "I did too," she said.

"So…" Riven said, holding up the fluffy handcuffs, "when I can see how these look on you?"

Musa looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about right now?"

A wicked glint formed in Riven's eyes and he rolled on top of her swiftly, securing the cuffs around her wrists…

* * *

 **Unfortunately I won't be writing a story about what happens when it's Riven's turn to handcuff Musa. You'll have to use your own imaginations for that ;) Hope you enjoyed Musa's revenge.**

 **I'd love if you dropped me a review and left some feedback. Anonymous review welcome.**

 _xxxMusarockz_

 _P.S._ _If you're looking for more sexy M &R stuff, I have a couple of other oneshots that you can find on my profile_ **.**


	2. Sweet Torture: Part 2

**Obviously I lied about not writing the next part. I just couldn't help myself.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Sweet Torture: Part 2**

Seeing Musa spread before him, completely bare, arching towards his touch, made Riven pause in his pursuit of revenge. She looked mouth-watering tied to the headboard like that, the fluffy pink handcuffs holding her arms high above her head. He didn't know when or where she'd procured them or even where she'd gotten the idea, but they were definitely going to be used again. He wanted to see her like this a thousand more times, lying before him like a vulnerable but wanton goddess waiting to worshipped in the wickedest of ways.

She was all long limbs and slenderness and he drank in every inch of her, his gaze travelling over the swell of her small breasts, the indent of her waist, down to between her hips. Her skin was moonlight wrapped in satin, smooth and glowing, begging to be touched.

She caught him staring at her and parted her legs, revealing the glistening treasure between her thighs. Riven gritted his teeth, restraining himself from throwing her legs over his shoulders and feasting on her. He knew that that was what she wanted, but he wanted to torture her a little first as she had done to him.

He'd made her beg plenty of times before, coaxed from her all manner of scandalous things, but never like this. Never with her tied to the bed, powerless and exposed. He could take his sweet time. She wouldn't be able to direct his hands or mouth, wouldn't be able to give herself any relief by her own hand. She was his to torture and worship.

It was maddening.

He bent to pick up the blindfold she'd used on him earlier and tied it around her eyes. He ignored her desperate whimpers. He wanted her to feel how heightened every touch and kiss was without sight. He'd hated the blindfold when it had been around him, but he also couldn't remember being as aroused without it, having had only his imagination to picture how Musa looked astride him.

"I'm going to make you beg like you've never begged before," Riven whispered, bending to lick the shell of her ear.

Musa shuddered and Riven felt her skin prickle with goosebumps under his hands.

With a nip to her earlobe, Riven began trailing kiss after kiss down her neck, licking over her sharp collarbones, sucking on the skin at the hollow of her throat. He could tell she was trying to swallow her moans. He smirked, knowing she would resist begging for as long as she could, knowing she would have taken his whispered words as a challenge. She wouldn't be able to hold out for long, though, not with what he had in mind.

He traced his fingers the length of her arms up to the handcuffs around her wrists, resuming his kissing back up her throat. He resolved to kiss every inch of her tonight. _Every_ inch.

Moving from her throat, he kissed his way up one arm and then the other, each time sucking the very tips of her fingers into his mouth. He felt her nipples peak against his chest as he changed fingers, but she didn't let out a sound. Riven only smirked; he'd barely begun.

He trailed his way back to her neck, then moved lower down her chest. He kissed around the outside of each breast in turn, getting closer and closer to her nipples but never more than brushing his lips over them before retreating. She was trembling beneath him now and Riven knew she was willing herself not to arch towards his mouth.

If Musa thought he'd relent soon, she was wrong. He wasn't giving in until she did, until the sound of his name fell wantonly from her lips.

Riven trailed his kisses lower still, over every inch of her stomach and then all the way down her legs. When he got to her toes, he found them curled inwards just as he'd expected. He gave the underside of her feet a quick stroke and she arched, a tiny moan escaping her. He huffed a laugh and crawled back up her body, dropping kisses on the insides of her legs. He was enjoying this immensely.

Musa spread her thighs as he kissed the insides of them, inviting him towards their apex. But Riven stopped before he got there and raised his head. For a moment, he simply gazed down at her and took in the signs of her resolve slipping: her parted mouth, her quiet panting, her body arching up like a drawn bowstring. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight. If he could just get her to beg then it would be perfect.

"Come on, Muse," Riven coaxed. "All you have to do is beg a little."

He waited, listening to her soft pants.

"Please…" Musa whispered, breaking sooner that she'd wanted. She could hardly help it; Riven's kisses had left her feeling electrified to the point where she thought she'd burst into flame.

"Please?" Riven said, raising his brow even though she couldn't see him through the blindfold.

She didn't say anything this time and Riven's patience was starting to wear thin. This was quickly becoming torture for him too. He kissed her once where she wanted him to the most. That did the trick.

"Riven!" she cried. "Please… _please_ …Riven…"

The way she said his name was like music to his ears and his own resolve shattered at the sound of it. He grabbed a pillow and propped her hips on it, then before she could prepare herself, he bent between her thighs and began to feast on her.

Musa couldn't hold back her moans and pleading any longer. Riven's name fell from her lips like a chant until she couldn't breathe. He was feasting on her like he was starved, like she was his favourite flavour. It was too much - the feel of his tongue, his lips, his stubble. She felt drunk on pleasure, her head fuzzy, her eyes rolling back.

She understood now why Riven had begged like he had earlier. The handcuffs and blindfold were heightening her pleasure tenfold…a hundredfold...a thousandfold…until finally she reached her peak.

She might have cried out but she didn't have the breath. Her legs shook fiercely and her head spun before becoming blissfully numb. Riven continued his ministrations through her climax, drawing it out. Only after her legs had stopped trembling did he stop, raising his head to wipe his mouth.

He felt intoxicated, drunk on the musky scent of her arousal. His own was unbearable but he stalled for a minute, letting Musa's breathing return to normal. Then he crawled up her body, positioning his hips between hers.

"I'm not done making you beg yet," he said before sheathing himself inside her.

She groaned in time to his thrusts, which were hard and fast, too much and not enough. She strained against the handcuffs as the coil of tension inside her began tightening, faster than usual on the heels of her last climax.

She was so close, hurtling faster and faster towards that blissful edge, her heart beating in time to the movement of Riven's hips. He knew just what it took to make her fall off that precipice. She hung at the very tip of it now, but before she could fall, Riven slowed his thrusts and she was dragged back, the tension in her dissolving until the precipice was completely out of reach.

"Riven!" Her voice was a strangled cry.

Riven smirked above her, lazily grinding between her thighs. Now he'd truly begun and he would make her beg like she never had before.

"Tell me what you want," he said. "Tell me what you need."

She wanted him to ravage her, pound into her until she screamed. She needed his mouth on her throat, around her nipples, whispering filthy things in her ear… but she wouldn't beg for it…she wouldn't. Even as she thought it, her lips betrayed her.

"Riven," she moaned. "Faster." It was all she could manage, consumed by the tingling spreading through her nerves.

Riven obliged, his hips moving more rapidly.

Musa cried out again; it wasn't enough. "Faster," she gasped. "Please, faster."

"That's it," Riven coaxed. "Keep begging."

"Yes," she gasped. "Don't stop…please…harder…please."

Hearing her beg like that, unrestrained, was quickly becoming too much. Riven clenched his jaw, reaching his peak. He held her hips tightly, spilling himself inside her. He stilled for only a heartbeat, then started moving again, his arousal recovering rapidly. When he felt her about to release, he slowed again, robbing her of the chance.

"No, please," Musa groaned, barely able to get the words out. Her body was taut, sweat glistening between her breasts.

"Beg," Riven said. Only when he felt she'd pleaded enough would he allow her to climax.

"Faster," she pleaded. "Don't stop…please."

He was moving again, matching his pace from before. She whimpered under him. He drank in the sight of her, burning the image of her lithe body writhing under him into his mind.

Musa could barely think straight, barely keep begging him. This was torture, sweet torture.

Once more, he slowed his thrusts, pacing himself more languidly. He knew her tells. They'd done this too many times for him not to be familiar with them.

"Please," she whispered, panting against the sheets. "I need…please…Riven, please."

Riven wrapped her legs around his waist and resumed his fast pace. She was pleading nonstop now, her words merging into each other. He savoured her pleas and the haze of pleasure surrounding him. It was all consuming, burning through every inch of his mind.

Once again, he stopped before she reached her peak. A strangled cry escaped her, angry yet lustful. She was enjoying this, he knew. Climbing to the precipice was half the fun, after all.

He leaned over her, brushing his lips softly against hers. "Beg me one last time," he murmured.

"Please," she whispered. "Please, Riven."

His mouth slanted over hers, swallowing her moans as he began moving faster once more. He concentrated on the feel of her, hot and slick around him, wanting to fall off the precipice with her. One hand firmly at her hip, he moved the other to her breasts, pinching her nipples the way she liked before skimming up one of her bound arms. Somehow, through his haze of pleasure, he undid the handcuffs, finally freeing her wrists, wanting to feel her wrapped around him completely when they both finished.

Musa climbed higher and higher, almost at that precipice. Her hands ran over Riven's back, clutching him closer to her. She could hear him panting beside her ear, nuzzling into her hair. She could feel the delicious friction of his skin against hers, his rough hand grabbing her backside, his eyelashes brushing against her cheek. Then suddenly she was falling, plunging over that rapturous precipice.

The pleasure was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was painful. It was endless. It was everything.

She kept on falling, plummeting further over that edge. The world fell away and there was only utter bliss.

Slowly, she came back to herself. Riven lay beside her, undoing the blindfold over her eyes.

"That was…" Musa shook her head, turning to him. "I've never felt anything so intense."

Riven smiled down at her, gazing at the sight of her tousled hair, flushed face and half-lidded eyes. Tears clung to her lashes, evidence of exactly how intense her peak had been. He had wound the coil of tension inside her tighter and tighter, then tighter and tighter still every time he stopped and resumed. He could only imagine how it must have felt to finally feel all that tension release.

He pulled her into his side and held up the fluffy pink handcuffs and blindfold. "Truce?" he asked.

Musa considered, eyes boring into his. "For now," she conceded.

"For now," he agreed, already looking forward to the next round, even if it was his turn to be tied up again.

* * *

 **I feel like my M &R sexy scenes are getting kinkier but with Riven tying Musa up, I just couldn't see it being fluffy or romantic. Who doesn't love a bit of kink anyway?**

 **This time there definitely won't be another part, but I'm planning another sexyshot in which Musa pays Riven a visit at Red Fountain so look out for that near Christmas time. It might be out earlier but term starts soon so I'll likely be drowning in work and unable to get it done.**

 **Please leave a review - I appreciate any comments and feedback immensely! And I know how much traffic this is getting ;) ;) ;)**

 **Guest reviews welcome as always.**

 _Until next time,_

 _xxxMusarockz_

 _PS. For more M &R sexiness check out my other fics Euphoria and Punishment._


End file.
